thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
The Origin Story
The Origin Story is the pilot episode from the original series of SilverHawks. Written by Peter Lawrence, it originally aired on September 8, 1986. Official Summary When intergalactic criminal Mon*Star breaks out of prison and is transformed into an android monster, Earth sends biomechanical androids called SilverHawks to fight him and his army of android monsters in Limbo Galaxy. Opening Narration by Larry Kenney They fly on silver wings. They fight with nerves of steel. Partly metal, partly real, they are the SilverHawks! Born of a time beyond time, they sacrificed their human bodies, modified to withstand the stress of their long journey through space to the Galaxy of Limbo. Sent there to defend the universe against the terrible Mon*Star and his intergalactic mob Yes-Man Buzz-Saw Mumbo-Jumbo Windhammer Molecular Pokerface Hardware and the musical madness of Melodia. (growling) "I am Mon*Star!" The SilverHawks! Their leader, Quicksilver and his companion, Tally-Hawk the invincible spy satellite and interceptor. The tough-as-nails super twins, Steelheart and Steelwill true to their names in heart, soul and spirit. Bluegrass, guitar-picking ace pilot of their incredible ship, the Miraj. And from the Planet of the Mimes, the Copper-Kidd. Their commander, Stargazer directs the team from his orbiting headquarters, Hawk Haven. The Silverhawks. The first super-androids with the minds of men and the muscles of machines. Silverhawks! Story The year is 2839, and aboard the Hawk Haven Space Station in the Galaxy of Limbo, Commander Stargazer makes an emergency transmission to Earth to report that there has been an intergalactic prison break on Penal Planet 10; the villainous Mon*Star has escaped! As Commander Stargazer recounts, Mon*Star is empowered by the energy-giving rays of a showering starburst from the Moonstar. Although Mon*Star has used this advantage in the past to escape Stargazer has always managed to recapture him and this time, with an imminent starburst near the orbiting prison facility they were prepared… or so they assumed. In sequence, we watch prison guards blocking out all moonlight from entering Mon*Star's cell window, enraging the beast who sees this as possibly his last chance to escape incarceration. In fits of rage Mon*Star beats his fists again and again against the restraining shutter that blocks his view of the Moonstar's light. Eventually, the seams between the metal plates begin to crack and Mon*Star gets a glimpse of the starburst just as it erupts. The power flows through him and as he incants the words: Moon*Star of Limbo, give me the Might, the Muscle, the Menace of Mon*Star… he sheds his apelike fur to transform into a deadly, armored, and utterly destructive form of Mon*Star. With the power of the Moon*Star coursing through him Mon*Star tears away the wall of his prison cell as if it were paper. Even the prison guards who return to subdue him have no hope as Mon*Star easily destroy one and send the other running away in mortal terror. Floating away freely into space Mon*Star calls to his mount, a giant space squid named Sky-runner. Having grown wild without his master hand, Sky-runner attacks Mon*Star who uses the Lightstar power, a star-shaped energy projection, to overpower and tame the wild beast. Mon*Star and Sky-runner, now encased in armor and ready for battle, fly onward into starry cosmos to terrorize the Galaxy of Limbo. As Commander Stargazer continues his report we learn how later that day Mon*Star returned to the Penal Planet to release and recruit a gang of the Limbo's most hardened and deadly criminals. These include: Mo-Lec-U-Lar, a villain who can assume any shape he desires; he is Mon*Star's undercover agent, Melodia, the mistress of evil notes, whose musical power has shattering consequences, Mumbo Jumbo, a bull like creature who possesses enormous strength and is Mon*Star's strong man, Hardware, the master of lethal weapons, and Windhammer, a storm-master of the elements in space. With these criminals on the loose Commander Stargazer requests any help Earth can provide. Back on Earth a very special group of volunteers are being assembled to assist Stargazer. We join Earthside commanders behind the relief mission as they review the selected individuals. The group leader will be Jonathan Quick, former head of Federal Interplanetary Force 8, code-named: Quicksilver, The twins, two brilliant technical engineers, Emily and Will Heart, code-named Steelheart, and Steelwill respectively. From the planet of the Mimes, an alien boy and mathematical genius code-named The Copper-Kidd. Finally their pilot and renowned cowboy fighter ace code-named Bluegrass. These brave volunteers have been modified to survive their long journey in space; now party metal, and party real these cyborg heroes will be known as the SilverHawks. As the team trains for battle before leaving Earth, both Steelheart and Steelwill have adverse reactions to the modifications and have their organic hearts replaced. But the team resolve is strong and in a live-fire demonstration for Earth's military commanders and alien advisers, we see both the SilverHawks, and the Miraj, their fantastic aircraft with its advanced alien-stealth technology perform flawlessly. The Hawks fly through the air on metallic wings and rocket power, performing complex arial maneuvers and battle plans with ease. With only a day until blast off for Limbo, the SilverHawks collect some needed rest and Bluegrass gives The Copper-Kidd a beginners astro-navigational lesson, promising to help teach him to one day fly the Miraj. The team, now ready for the adventure to come will meet Mon*Star and his minions. Characters *Quicksilver *Steelheart *Steelwill *Copper-Kidd *Bluegrass *Stargazer *General Rawlings *Penal Planet 10 Guards *Professor Ghemakain *Nurse Mabis *Mon*Star *Sky-Runner *Mumbo Jumbo *Windhammer *Mo-Lec-U-Lar *Hardware *Melodia *Tally-Hawk Vehicles * Miraj Locations *Hawk Haven *Penal Planet 10 (orbiting satellite) *Earth *Galaxy of Limbo *Brimstar Bluegrass' End Quiz Bluegrass shows the Copper Kidd an image of our Solar System and asks the following questions: Qn 1. What is the name of the third planet form the Sun? Ans = Earth Points = 3 Qn 2. What is the nearest planet to the Sun? Ans = Mercury Points = 3 Trivia * This is the pilot episode of "SilverHawks". Goofs Media This episode was released on the following media: VHS *Vol. 1: SilverHawks - The Origin Story DVD *SilverHawks: Season One - Volume One VOD *SilverHawks: Season One - Amazon Prime Release Screenshots SilverHawks - The Origin Story - 001.png SilverHawks - The Origin Story - 002.png SilverHawks - The Origin Story - 003.png SilverHawks - The Origin Story - 004.png SilverHawks - The Origin Story - 005.png SilverHawks - The Origin Story - 006.png SilverHawks - The Origin Story - 007.png SilverHawks - The Origin Story - 008.png SilverHawks - The Origin Story - 009.png SilverHawks - The Origin Story - 010.png SilverHawks - The Origin Story - 011.png SilverHawks - The Origin Story - 012.png SilverHawks - The Origin Story - 013.png SilverHawks - The Origin Story - 014.png SilverHawks - The Origin Story - 015.png SilverHawks - The Origin Story - 016.png SilverHawks - The Origin Story - 017.png SilverHawks - The Origin Story - 018.png SilverHawks - The Origin Story - 019.png SilverHawks - The Origin Story - 020.png SilverHawks - The Origin Story - 021.png Category:SilverHawks: 1980s TV episodes